The School Ball
by Mrnathanlautner
Summary: Poor Justin. Always pushed around by his new stepmother and stepsisters. But his life gets turned upside down when he gets invited to the school ball by his best friend Mia...My own take on Cinderella :P
1. Introductions

_Hey guys! New story for you! I know that I haven't finished off the Caleb and Jacob saga but I have wanted to write this for AGES! Now this is my own take on one of my favourite fairy tales. I have always wanted to live this story ever since I was small so this is the perfect chance for me to live it __ It probably will turn out predictable but meh. This story never gets old for me __ Hope you enjoy! :P_

"JUSTIN! Get out of bed NOW! You were supposed to be up half an hour ago! Now make us our breakfast!"

"Hmmm.. I'm up, I'm up..."

"No, you're not! Your still in bed and still half asleep! Now get up! You have 10 seconds!"

Hmmm.. Better get up... Have to make Miss Miranda happy..

I get up and out of bed to make her happy.

"Happy?" I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't you dare talk to me in that tone! Now hurry up and make us breakfast! We will be downstairs, waiting." And with that remark, she walks out of my 'room'(technically the attic) and down the stairs to the kitchen. I get dressed in my hand-me-down clothes and, like every morning, realize that they are too big. Hmm..Really must ask for some new clothes. I walk downstairs and see they everyone is waiting at the table for their breakfast.

"Good morning, Alexa. Good morning, Chloe." I say to my two stepsisters.

"Hurry up with breakfast! We have been waiting here for ages!" Alexa says to me.

"Ok, Anything you want in particular?"

"Strawberry cinnamon french toast, please." Chloe says.

"umm..I don't have time to make that! I have to get to school, you know... How about bacon and eggs?"

"NO! We want strawberry cinnamon french toast and it's strawberry cinnamon french toast we are gonna get! Now get to it." They scream at me.

"But.."

"You better make my two girls happy, Justin. Just because you talked to your dad like that, doesn't mean that you can talk to us like that." Miranda interrupts.

"But I didn't talk..."

"SILENCE! Now you hurry up and make them whatever they want. They have school in 15 minutes."

"But I have school in 15 minutes as well. I don't wanna be late."

"Well, that's your fault then. My girls were up and ready 45 minutes ago. Why should they get punished when they haven't done anything wrong? Answer me that, Justin."

"Well then why didn't you wake me? I could of done everything earlier if you woke me."

"End of discussion, Justin. Now hurry up and make my girls breakfast. I have some errands to run. Bye Alexa, Bye Chloe. I love you two. See you two after school." She says as she kisses them on the forehead and walks out the door.

"Oh mom!" Alexa yells out.

"Yes dear?" Miranda says as she pops her head back through the door.

"Please don't forget to pick up that new CD for me! You know, the new Taylor Swift one."

Egh, I hate Taylor Swift! How can she possibly listen want HER new CD!

"Of course I will. I haven't forgotten. Bye love." And she blows her a kiss and runs back out the door.

Then Alexa turns to me.

"Hurry up, Justin! I want my breakfast!"

"Yeah! Me two!" Chloe cries out.

"Ok, ok. Doing now."

So, as fast as I could, I get there breakfast prepared. I prepare the toast, get the used dishes piled up when..

"Don't forget, Justin! I want homemade whipped cream. Not that crap that comes out of a can. Too fatty." Chloe yells at me.

It doesn't matter! It's still fatty...dumb bitch..

"Yes, of course, Chloe.." I say in a fake tone.

I get the cream out of the fridge and make it the way she likes it. As I make it, I listen in on their conversation.

"Oh my god, He is so hot! I will do anything to have him. Wanna stalk after school?"

"We have cheerleading practise after school, Alexa."

"Damn! After school tomorrow?"

"Yeah! He will make the perfect boyfriend for you!"

"Duh! I mean, It's me we are talking about here."

O shut up! God, Is that all they care about!

I finally finish making their bloody breakfast and serve it in front of them.

"Oh! We've got to go! Don't wanna be late for school." And they get up from the table, pick up their school bags and rush out the door...without eating their breakfast.

"AHHHH!" I scream while picking up the plates of food and smash them on the ground. I storm up the stairs and get ready for school. Even though I will be late. Oh well. Nothing new.

"JUSTIN!" I hear Miranda screaming from downstairs.

Crap! What the hell is she doing home!

I storm back downstairs, enraged.

"WHAT!"

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry..." I whisper back.

"Now, What happened in here!"

"The girls left for school without eating their breakfast so I got annoyed and kinda..threw the plates on the ground.."

"That's no excuse for making all of this mess! Now clean this up!"

"But I have school..I will do it when I get home."

"NO! You will clean this up here and now! Oh and since you have a bit of an attitude this morning, I have a list of things that I want done around the house. And I expect them to be done by the time I get home."

"But I have school. I have a test today. And it's kinda important. It's worth 30% of my grade."

"Justin, We have been over this before. You don't need an education. You already have a job. And you need an education to get a job. And luckily, you already have one. So no need for school."

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life working as a cashier at a supermarket."

"Sure you do! Now, I want you to vacuum the house, clean the garage, clean the girls rooms, clean my room and do the gardens. Is that understood?"

"Yes, miss."

"Good. Now get to it!" And she walks out the door.

Great. Just great! I have to miss out on my English test just because I made one little mistake this morning. You see, when I graduate college, I plan to be a writer. That's my dream and that's what I have always wanted to do . And I am trying to get a scholarship since I can't afford to pay for it. My job doesn't really pay well. And there is no way Miranda will pay for me. Even though she is rolling in the money. She wants to keep me here FOREVER. And that is so not happening. So I am trying to get out of here as fast as I possibly can. Now, I need to introduce myself. Umm..Name's Justin. 17 years old. Live my stepmother and her two daughters since my dad passed away a couple of years ago from cancer. And my real mother..Never really met here. She left when I was about 2. So here, I am. Stuck cleaning houses and working my ass off at a supermarket.

*Bzzz,Bzzz*

Hmm..Wonder who that could be. I pick up my phone and answer.

"Hello?"

"JUSTIN! Where are you! We are just about to go into the test! You have like 2 minutes to get here."

"I'm not gonna be able to make it, Mia. The 'Queen' wants me to stay home and clean all day. I had to make the girls fricking french toast this morning and they left without eating it. So I got angry and smashed their plates on the ground. And then... _she _caught me. So now, I am stuck cleaning all day. Please tell Miss that I won't be able to attend."

"Ok sure. I'm sorry you got stuck in that situation again, Justin. She must really hate you going to school."

"Oh, she does!"

"Ok..Oh! I've got to go. They are letting us in. Bye Justin! Will call when I have finished and will tell you how it went."

"Ok. Bye Mia! Good luck!"

"Thanks!" And she hangs up.

I put the phone back into my pocket and decided what I should do first. Hmm.. I should really clean the girls room first. They will take the longest. Oh! That was Mia on the phone. She is my best friend. We met in primary school and we haven't stop being friends since! So, I walk up the stairs and walk into Chloe's room first. Oh my word! This was worse than I expected. There's plates all over the floor with food encrusted on them, dirty clothes sprawn all over the room, music playing from her stereo, an unmade bed. This is gonna take me forever! Oh well. Better get started...

2 hours later

.

.

.

Phew! That was a mission! I can't expect Alexa's room is gonna be much better.

*Bzzz,Bzz*

Hmm..Oh, phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, that was so hard! I don't think anyone would of passed that!"

"Hello to you too, Mia"

'Oh! Hi...Anyways, they had stuff in there which we hadn't done in class and the stuff we did do was all muddled up and confusing!"

"Sounds like it was really hard."

"Oh it was! But that's not the best part! After we finished the test, they announced that...we are having a school ball on Friday!"

"Oh, wow. Sounds cool."

"You don't sound very excited."

"I hate all of those things, Proms, Balls, Homecomings, all of that. I never have a date for any of them and I just end up getting depressed about it."

" Oh, don't worry Justin! You will find someone! In the meantime, you can take me for the ball! I know I'm not a hot guy but in the mean time, You can have a good time with me!"

"Ok, Ok I'll go with you! Now, I'm sorry, Mia but I've got to finish up my chores. I only just finished cleaning Chloe's room and I've still got to do everyone else's."

"Ok. Bye Justin! You better start thinking about your gonna wear!" And she hangs up.

Crap. What am I gonna wear? I don't have anything formal. Why couldn't they announce it last week? They don't really give you much notice. Oh well..Better get started on Alexa's room...

_So...What did you guys think! Like the idea? Don't like the idea? Well..It's pretty fun to write this! I can tell you straight up that this story isn't gonna be as long as Caleb and Jacob. So just a quick little story for you guys __ Anywys hope you guys like it and PLEASE review! :P Take care everyone and God bless._


	2. Slave work

_Hey guys! Back again :P Now, I got quite a good response to this story overnight so I'm gonna write and finish this as fast as I can. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! :P_

O gosh! Alexa's room is even worse than Chloe's! You can't even see the floor! Well..Better get started, I guess.

3 hours later.

.

.

.

Phew! Got that done! I look at the clock on her wall and see that it's 1.00pm. 1.00PM! I only have an hour before Miranda gets home and then two before the girls get home! How am I gonna clean Miranda's room, clean the garage and do the gardens all in one hour! If her room is as bad as the others, there is no way I will get that done in time! Better get into rush mode. I walk into Miranda's room and luckily, there's hardly any mess to clean up! There's only a couple of items on clothing on the floor and the bed was unmade. Easy peasy. I pick up her dirty colthes and make the bed all in 2 minutes. I walk down the the laundry and put the washing machine on with all of their clothes in it. Ok, That's done. Now, off the the garage. I walk into it using the house entrance and see that all I have to do sweep up some cobwebs, pick up the firewood and clean the floors. So I put my headphones in, turn the volume up and get to work. The music will get me motivated to move faster.

So 30 minutes later, I finish sweeping up my last cobweb and head outside to start working on the gardens. So I have to pluck out a few weeds, re-plant a few plants and get to work on the vegetable garden. Easy enough. And I have...20 minutes to do it. Hmm.. might be pushing it for time. Oh well..Better now than never. I sit down on the grass and start plucking out the weeds. Jeez! These weeds are bloody hard to pull out! So 20 minutes later, I am still sitting on the ground, plucking out weeds when I see a shadow come over me. I look up and see Miranda staring down at me.

"What are you doing out here! You should of finished this by now!"

Hello to you too.

"I'm sorry but the girls rooms took longer than I expected."

"Don't go blaming your laziness on them!"

"But seriously, they had.."

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Justin! Now hurry up and finish these gardens. I have guests coming over this evening and you haven't even started dinner yet."

"But, I didn't know that you have.."

"Oh god, shut up Justin! I don't approve of all of this back chatting to me and these pathetic excuses! Now hurry up and finish these gardens! I want a roast chicken for us so you better get started soon."

"Yes, stepmother. I'll get to it right away."

"You better." And she walks back inside.

Fuck! Will she ever just leave me alone! I can't be bothered to make a fricking roast chicken! Oh well..It has to be done...Better finish these gardens soon.

.

.

.

30 minutes later...

.

"Ok. Miranda. I have done the gardens. Now what time would you want dinner to be served?"

"7 o'clock"

"Ok."

And immediately I start preparing the chicken. Want to get this done as soon as possible.

.

.

40 minutes later.

.

*crash!*

" Mommy! I'm home!" I hear Alexa screaming as she crashes open the front door."Where are you!"

"In the kitchen, hun."

And immediately she runs into the kitchen.

"Did you get that CD for me, mom?"

"Oh no! I must have forgotten! Justin, go the store and fetch that CD for Alexa."

"Why can't she go and get it! I have to stay here and finish making YOUR dinner remember?"

"You take that back! If my Alexa wants something, she shall get it. Now hurry up and get it for her."

"But I'm never going to get dinner done in time for your guests if I go to the record store now. And I'm sure that you don't want dinner to be late for your guests...Imagine what that would do for your reputation."

"For once, he's right, Alexa. I couldn't imagine what would happen to me if I made my colleagues unhappy. Not good.. I'm sorry Alexa but can it wait for tomorrow?"

"You are so selfish, mother! You only think about yourself!" and she storms up the stairs and we hear her door slam.

"Oh, I hate to see her like this. She could be cooped up in that room for days now. You remember what happened last time... Justin, please go to the store and get that CD for her. I can't stand to see her like this. I will take over the chicken for you."

"Ok..."

So I grab my keys, run out the front door, get into the car and drive to the store. I can't believe I am driving 10 minutes out of town just to buy a flipping Taylor Swift CD...

I arrive to the store, run in and grab the CD, (Which has its own stand by the way. Egh. Doesn't bloody deserve it.) buy it, and drive back home. I walk through the front door and immediately, I am being yelled at.

"Did you get it! Please tell me you got it!" Miranda yells at me

"Yes, yes it's right here." And I give her the CD.

"ALEXA! Please come down here! I have a gift for you!"

We see her come out from her room, very sulkily, and she walks down the stairs slowly.

"What is it, mother?"

"I went out and brought the CD for you, sweetie."

WHAT! I went out and brought the flipping CD for her!

"Oh, Thank you mother!" And she gives her a hug. While she is hugging her, she sees me standing in the corner.

"What is he doing here, mother?"

"What are you doing here, Justin! You should be preparing dinner! They will be arriving soon."

GRRRRR!

I storm off to the kitchen and see that she hasn't done anything with the chicken! It's exactly the same as it was when I left. There is no way I'm gonna get this chicken done.

Then Miranda pops her head in the door to say something to me.

"Justin, My guests are coming at 6 now." And she pops back out.

(Jacob point of view)

"But Dad! I don't wanna go to some stupid school ball!"

"You have to give it a go, Jacob. You're never gonna met a girl if you stay cooped up in the library all day at school and in your room all night."

"I like doing that, Dad. I don't wanna meet a girl! And I don't wanna go to the ball! You'll know I'll hate it."

"You'll never know, Jacob, unless you try it. Besides, I promised Jim(the school principal) that you would go..."

"Now why would you go and do a stupid thing like that?"

"Because he wants and I want you to meet someone! This might be your only chance to meet someone if you choose to be a hermit for the rest of your life."

"Ok! Ok! I'll go! Just please get off my back about it!"

"Thank you, Jacob. Now I know you will have a good time. Now..we better decide what you should wear.."

_So.. Did you guys like this chapter? Don't worry..It's progressing along..Anyways, I hope you like this story! I am having tremendous fun writing this :P I can't wait to get to some certain scenes :P Take care everybody..and God Bless. _


	3. Mia Helps Along The Way

Hey guys! How's everyone doing! Thank you for everyone's response! I have gotten a couple of reviews and some people have added this to their story alert thing so THANK YOU! I can't express that enough! Hoep you guys enjoy this chapter. :P

(Justin Point Of View)

WHAT! How am I gonna finish this dinner in 2 hours! That's not fricking fair! If she wants dinner, she could of helped me when I had to go out to get the bloody CD! Ok..Justin..this has happened before..You can do this.

I finish basting the chicken, put it in the oven and crank up the temperature. So I pray that the chicken will be cooked in time. I prepare the vegetables and put them in the oven as well to cook with the chicken. I, then, go to Miranda's room, knock on her door and say:

"Excuse me, Miranda? Can I come in quickly?"

"Very quickly. I am getting ready for tonight."

I walk into her room and stand up against the wall. And I see her come out of her walk-in wardrobe in her bathrobe and with a face mask on. Quite scary looking really.

"What do you want, Justin?"

"First of all, let me say that dinner is in the oven. And second of all, Can I please go to go out on Friday night?"

"...Now why on earth would you want to do that!"

"Please, Miranda! I never ask for anything! I've gotten straight-A's, a job, and I do whatever you want me to. I promised Mia that I would go with her."

"That's not that pathetic excuse for a girl, is it? I don't want you hanging out with her. I don't like her. She's always hanging around.."

"Yes, Her. She asked me to go with her and I really wanna go so PLEASE! I will never ask anything from you ever again."

"Ok, Justin..Come here. Come sit on the bed with me." And she sits down and pats where I should sit. I go and sit with her and wonder why on earth she is being nice all of a sudden.

"Now, I'm gonna tell you something that not very good. And I am only saying this because I care about you. I don't want you to go to that ball. I don't want you to get hurt by all of the awful people that goes to those things. I just want you to stay here because it's safe and you can't possibly get hurt by anyone..."

Try stepping in my shoes for a day.

"You have something on Friday night, don't you? And you want me to help?"

"No! No! Of course not! I just care about you Justin."

"Ok... if you're sure..I won't go then.."

"Oh, Thank you, Justin! Now, get out! I need to get ready for tonight."

Woah! Where did that come from! There's something not right here..Oh well... I walk out of the room and close the door behind me. I walk upstairs to my room, lie on my bed and get my cell phone out to call Mia.

*pushes buttons*

*Ring, ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey Mia, It's me. I just asked Miranda if I could go to the ball on Friday..."

"And..."

"I'm not allowed to go. She gave me this speech about her wanting to keep me safe from the awful people out there. "

"What the hell is she on about! She doesn't care about you at all mate! Something's up."

"That's what I thought.. anyways..there's nothing I can do to make her change her mind."

"Oh well.. I will just find someone else to go with then.."

"I'm sorry, Mia. I was actually looking forward to it..."

"It's ok, Justin! Just promise me that you won't go sitting around, feeling sorry for yourself."

"I promise. Hey, I've gotta go. Bye Mia. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, Bye, Justin." And she hangs up.

I really wish I could go now. What the hell is Miranda's problem anyway! I know that something is up... Hmm... I am so tired! I think I may just have a little nap..

.

.

.

"JUSTIN! WAKE UP!"

"Hmm.."

"My guests are arriving any minute and you haven't gotten dinner out of the bloody oven yet! And now, I come up here and see you have a bloody sleep! Now get up! And change out of those awful clothes! I can't have you looking like that around my guests." And she walks out and slams the door behind her.

Why didn't she get the chicken out of the oven! She must of noticed that I wasn't there to get it out...

I get up and try to find the nicest clothes that I own. I find an old button up shirt and some jeans so I chuck them on and run downstairs and into the kitchen. Luckily the chicken hasn't burnt so I get it out of the oven and serve it onto the plates that someone has put out. I start to make the gravy when:

*Ding,Dong*

"JUSTIN! GET THE DOOR!"

Get it your bloody self!

I put everything down and go answer the door. Of course it's a total stranger.

"Hello, come on in. Dinner is just getting served up now, so follow me to the dining room." Don't worry, I usually don't talk like that. I've just had to say that so many times.

I show the guest to the dining room and go back out to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Over the next 10 minutes, I had to open the door at least 5 more times for numerous people. I hear Miranda come out of her room and greet her guests. Few. That must mean that the last person has arrived. So after I finishing preparing their plates, I start to bring them out to the guests. And while I'm doing this, I have a listen in on their conversation.

"So, tell me, Miranda. Did you finish that business deal that you have been working on for the past few months?"

"Yes, I finished it today actually. So now that means that I can spend more time with my two girls."

Those two bloody girls...I don't even know where they are.

I serve a plate up to the woman that I showed in first and she actually turns to talk to me.

"So who are you?"

"I'm.."

"Oh, don't worry about him, He's just the help."

Ouch! That hurt!

I finish serving up the plates to everyone and walk up the stairs to my room and instantly fall asleep.

.

.

.

4 days later(Friday)

.

.

I wake up and realize that the school ball is today.. crap...I'm not gonna let it get to me. And I am going to school today! I don't care what Miranda says! I'm not gonna stay around here and do nothing all day. I get up out of bed, have a shower and get dressed. I walk downstairs very slowly so can avoid running into anyone. I run out the door, jump in the car and drive to school. I arrive at school and automatically see Alexa and Chloe walking in one of the hallways. They see me and automatically come up to me.

"You know, Mom is furious that you left without telling her. She's gonna have a fit at you when you get home."

"Great. Thanks for that."

"JUSTIN!" I hear from behind me.

I turn around and see Mia running towards me.

"Oh my god! Justin, your here today!"

"Haha! I sure am!"

"Oh. What do they want?" she says while pointing to Alexa And Chloe.

"Oh, nothing. They were just telling me something." And they walk off.

"So, Mia. Tell me. Have you found someone to go to the ball with tonight?"

"No. Not yet. I'll just wait around in the corner and find a cute guy to hit on."

"Haha! Sounds like you. Hey, we better get to class."

"Good idea."

And we walk off to English class together.

The rest of the day at school was just a huge blue, one huge blur. During the whole day, I could see people bringing in things for the ball tonight. I saw banners, streamers, the sound system, everything. I even saw the King and Queen crown being transported in. They are just trying to rub it in arn't they?

At the end of the day, I am actually glad that the day was over. I didn't like seeing everything being brought into the gymnasium. It just made me feel a little bit down. And plus, I know that hell is going to be waiting for me when I get home. Better get it over and done with.

I drive home and immediately when I walk through the front door, I have someone waiting for me.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE, WORRYING ABOUT YOU!"

"Where do you think I've been! I've been at school!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE! I NEEDED HELP AROUND THE HOUSE AND I HAD TO DO IT ALL BY MYSELF!"

Wow! She deserves a medal for that..

"I'm sorry for leaving this morning but I wanted to go to school today."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Again, I'm sorry. Now, If you will excuse me.."

"NO! Now listen to me! I have volunteered to chaperone at the school ball tonight because I want to see my two girls on the dance floor tonight. So, since you have disobeyed my rules, I have written you a list of thing that I need you to do before we get home tonight. You shall find it on the bench in the kitchen. And I expect you to start that list immediately. Oh, And you better not get in our way tonight while we are getting ready." And she walks on up to her room.

Great, Just what I need. More chores. Well..They can't be any worse than the ones that I had to do on Monday. I walk into the kitchen and see the list, waiting for me on the bench. So I go up to the list and see what what was waiting for me.

_Justin..._

_Do the dishes._

_Do the laundry._

_Do the ironing._

_Clean the fish tank._

_Water the gardens._

_Clean the bathroom/toilet._

_Clean all of the windows._

_Go to the store and stock up on groceries._

_Ring my personal hairdresser and confirm my appointment for tomorrow morning._

_Pick up Samantha's birthday present._

Woah! This list is a bit much! I best start with the windows, They will take the longest. So I grab the squeeze, fill a bucket up with water and start. Around two hours later, Miranda and the girls come up to me and say:

'We are going now. We will be back at 12am sharp and I expect everything on that list to be done and completed."

"Ok, Have fun tonight, girls"

And off they go. Around 5 minutes after they left, I hear a knock at the door. I go to answer it and see that it's...Mia.

"O good! I thought they would never leave!"

"Hey Mia. What's going on?"

"I'm getting my best friend, Justin ready for the ball! That's what I'm doing."

"Huh? I'm confused.."

"You have to come to the ball with me, Justin. You just have to!"

"Oh, Well, I am really flattered, Mia, but Miranda gave me this whole list of chores that I have to do and they have to be done by the time she gets home tonight."

"Already sorted, Justin." And she puts her fingers in her mouth, blows and a HUGE whistle comes out. Then her car door opens, 3 people come out of it and they come up to the door.

"These are my cousins, Justin. Carrie, Angelica and Elizabeth. I told them that your stepmother may have left you with some chores to do so they offered to come and help. And they want you to go to the ball as well. I have explained everything to them and they want you to have a good time."

"Awww, Well thank you very much you three, but I can't possibly let you do that. Besides..I have nothing to wear."

"All sorted. I have a surprise for you waiting in the car."

"You are not serious.."

"Yeah! Go and have a look!"

I do so and see that Mia has somehow gotten an all white tuxedo for me! Wow! How did she get her hands on this!

"Do you like it?" Woah! She must of followed me over..

"Like it! I absolutely love it!" Thank you SOOO much, Mia! You have no idea how much all of this means to me.."

"It's really no problem, Justin! Now hurry up and get ready! We are already late as it is..."

_Phew! That chapter took me AGES to write! Hope you guys liked it! Now, I have already written the next chapter but I'm not gonna put it on just yet. But I will tell you that the next chapter is quite possibly my favourite :P Hope everyone has a glorious day! :D_


	4. The School Ball

(Jacob Point Of View)

"Hey, Dad? Do you think I look ok?

"You look really handsome, son. Now you go and have a good time and make sure you meet someone."

"Yes dad.." And I walk out the door, get in the car and drive away.

While driving to the school, I actually wonder..Will I actually meet someone? I've never been to one of these things before so I don't really know what to do. Well...I hope it goes ok... I arrive to the school and see everyone walking into the gymnasium, all dolled up. Crap..I'm starting to get nervous now.. I mean, I don't really go to school that much so not many people know who I am.

I park my car, get out and walk into the gymnasium.

"Hey Jacob, looking good."

"Ahh..Thanks!"

"Jacob, looking handsome tonight!"

"Thanks!"

Wow, Where are all of these compliments coming from! I walk over to the food table and grab a finger sandwich to eat. While eating, this total stranger comes up to me and says:

"Hey, Jacob! Please excuse me for saying this but I personally think that you look like a prince tonight. Maybe you'll find your princess tonight, huh?"

"Ahhh..yeah! Thanks anyway, man!"

I walk away from the table and stand on the edge on the dance floor, looking for a girl to dance with. But no luck..I can't find anyone attractive.

"Hey, Jacob? Do you wanna dance?"

I look behind me and see this girl behind me.

"Sure. Why not?"

Hey, you never know what might happen.

I take her hand and walk her on to the dance floor. Luckily enough, it's a dance song so we won't have to get intimate just yet. We dance for a couple of minutes when suddenly, everyone around us stops dancing.

"Wow! Who's that?"

"He looks fine!"

"Oh my god, I want him so badly..."

Everyone is obviously talking someone.

"Hey, who is everyone talking about?" I ask to the girl I was dancing to.

"Him." And she points to the entrance of the gymnasium.

I look over and see a boy dressed up and a white tuxedo and hat and that he is with a girl. I don't know why but instantly feel drawn and attracted to him. I walk to him and leave the girl behind me.

"Hey, Jacob! Where are you going!"

But I don't reply. I just want to get over to him. I approach him and while I am walking up, I see that he notices me and he looks shocked.

"Hey, sugar. Wanna dance?" I ask him.

"Um...sure." He says back. "Be back soon, Mia"

"Ok, Have fun!" She says back to him.

I take his hand and lead him to dance. Everyone eyes follow us and I can tell that they look shocked that I chose him. The DJ changes the music to a slow moving song so I take his hands and dance with him. I just..can't believe that I like this guy so much. He looks absolutely perfect to me. I just want to be with him. I just want to dance with him all night. It feels like I have...No...I can't possibly..He's a guy! I can't of imprinted on a guy.. Maybe I have. I haven't felt this way about a person before. Oh my god...I have imprinted. I look up at him and see that he looks a little nervous.

"Hey, are you ok? You seem a little nervous."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've just never really done this before. And with such a hot guy either."

Oh my god, his voice. It's so...soft, so innocent, so...perfect.

"Ohh..Flirting, are we?"

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to.."

"Oh, It's perfectly fine. I have to admit, I haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh, I don't really get to go to school that much. For personal reasons."

"Oh, Fair enough."

Poor him..

"Hey, do you want to go outside for a bit? It's getting really stuffy in here." I ask him.

"Yes please. I don't really like all of these people staring at us."

"Let them stare. I don't care what anyone else thinks of us."

And at that moment, He goes bright red. Awww! It's so cute! I take his hand and lead him outside.

I take him for a walk around running track and decided I want to learn all about him.

"Hey, can I ask you some questions?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok. What do you do for a living?

"First up, I am a student of course but after school, some days, I work at the local supermarket."

"O wow! Saving up for anything?"

"My college tuition. I'm trying to get a scholarship in English but I don't think I will get it."

"Why do you say that? You look pretty smart to me."

"I had to stay home when we had an exam. And that exam was worth 30% of my grade. So I kinda blew it."

"Why did you have to stay home? Were you sick?"

"Not exactly..."

Awww! I can see in his eyes that he is lying. He must be having problems at home.

"So! What do your parents do?"

"Oh, Umm...I don't have any parents. My mom left us when I was small and my dad died last year because of cancer."

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't know. So who do you live with? Do you live by yourself?"

"No, I'm not allowed. I'm not 18 yet. I live with my stepmother."

"Oh, that's good. Do you like her?"

"No! I hate her!"

"Oh! Well when do you turn 18 then?"

"Next year."

"Oh, that sucks."

I noticed that we have walked around the entire track and that we were back to the entrance to the gym.

"Hey! Did you wanna dance out here?" I ask him.

"How? We have no music."

"...You wait right there." And I run inside to see if there is anything that I can use to play music. I run up to the DJ and ask him if he has anything that I can use.

"Hey man. Do you have anything that I can use to play some music outside?"

"Yeah, I have a spare stereo here." And he digs under the turn table and gets out a mini stereo.

"Here you go."

"Thanks man."

I run back outside and see him still standing there. I set the stereo on the ground and press play. Luckily, it was a slow song. I walk up to him, grab his arms, put them around my neck and I put my hands on his waist. I start to sway from side to side and he follows me. I look into his eyes and he looks back into mine and yet, we don't say anything.

Hmm..I think I'm gonna show off my dancing skills. I take his hands from around my neck and hold them.

"Follow my lead." I whisper in to his ear.

And I perform the most complicated waltz that I know. He actually looks impressed. Until he steps on my foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't really know what I am doing."

"It's ok. That's what I get for showing off."

"Oh no! I love it!"

I smile to myself and we resume our dancing. He steps on my feet a couple more times but I don't care. Luckily, the CD in the stereo only had slow songs on it. After a while, The CD had run out of songs but we don't care. It's like we are in a trance. We just want to continue dancing. He looks up at me and I think he is hinting for something. I lean into kiss him when...

*Beep, beep,beep,beep*

"Oh, not now."

"What? What's wrong."

He puts his hand in his pocket, gets out his cell phone, pushes a few buttons and the beeping stops.

"It's midnight. I'm so sorry, but I've got to go. I'm not even supposed to be here. Thank you for tonight! I had such an amazing time!" And he runs away from me.

"Hey, What's your name!" But I don't think he heard me.

I run after him but I step on something. I look on the ground and see that there is an iPod on the ground. It must be his... I run back into the gym to try and find him. But no luck. I go to the car park to see if he was there but nothing... I stand in the car park, holding his Ipod...

I hope I meet him again..But how? I don't even know his name..

Hope you guys liked this! Now you know why this my favourite chapter! :P Will try to have the next chapter up in a couple of days :D I can't wait to finish this story! I just want to write the ending! Only a couple of more chapters, I promise! : ) Well, I hope everyone has a fantastic day, wherever you are in the world :D


	5. The Aftermath

_Hey guys :P Hope everyone is having a good day : ) Now, I got a private email from someone asking if I'm gonna add any type of sex to my stories. So here is the answer just in case anyone else was wondering. Now, I have experimented writing sex in my other story and I have to say, I don't think I am very good at writing about that kind of stuff. To be honest, I don't think I'm good at writing about things that I don't really know about. So the answer to your question, No, I'm not going to add sex into my stories. Personally, I am more of a spontaneous, romantic type of guy and that's what I dream and fantasize about so that's what I am going to write about. Sorry to disappoint anyone lo l :P Now on to more positive stuff..Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! :P_

(Justin point of view)

*Beep, beep,beep,beep*

"Oh, not now."

"What? What's wrong."

I reach into my pocket and shut my phone up.

"It's midnight. I'm so sorry, but I've got to go. I'm not even supposed to be here. Thank you for tonight! I had such an amazing time!" And I run away from him.

I run back into the gym to find Mia.

"Mia? MIA! Where are you!" But I can barley even hear myself talking because the music is so loud.

I run back up to the entrance and see if she is there but no luck. I check my phone and I have a txt from Mia. It says 'meet me at car.' And it is also 12.01. CRAP! So I run into the car-park, find the car and see that she is in there already, waiting for me. I get in the car and immediately she is driving away.

"Please hurry up, Mia. I'm already late as it is. She is going to be home, waiting for me. I just know she will be."

"It's going to be ok, Justin. I'm sure the girls have made a delay, knowing them."

"Hmm...maybe."

We arrive home and we see that Miranda's car was already parked up the driveway.

"Crap! Mia, what am I supposed to do! What about your cousins!"

"I suggest you sneak around the back and ease your way into somewhere. As for my cousins, I really don't know. Maybe they have hidden?"

"I don't know. Ok, I'll sneak around the back. Wait here until our cousins come out. Bye Mia!"

I run around the back of the house and see that the back door was wide open. I look in the window to see if there is anyone by the stair case but there isn't, thank God. I creep into the house and can hear some noises coming from the kitchen.

No! How am I supposed to sneak up the stairs with someone in the kitchen!

I peek around the corner and see that it's only Chloe, making something to eat. In that case, I, very quietly, start to sneak up the staircase when..one of them makes a creek. Shit! Chloe looks around and sees me standing there, looking like a criminal that just got caught stealing.

"MOTHER!"

No! I run up the stairs as fast as I can...but it was too late. I bump into Miranda and I fall onto my knees. I look up and look at her face. It doesn't look very pleasant.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT! WHO ARE THOSE THREE STRANGERS IN MY HOUSE DOING MY LAUNDRY!"

I don't know what to do now. I can't exactly lie. I won't get away with it.

"umm..You can tell them that there ride is waiting for them outside.."

"WHAT!" and she bolts to the window to see who this mysterious driver was.

"MIA! I knew she had something to do with this!"

She turns back from the window and walks towards me slowly

"You are forbidden to see her ever again, do you hear me! I knew she was up to no good! She's trying to steal you away from me, isn't she! You two are secret lovers and want to run away, don't you!

"Haha! For your information, I was at the ball. And I met some..."

"Wait, wait, wait! You were at the ball! I thought I told you not to go to that! The girls told me they saw someone that looks like you. They said that he was dancing with that Jacob guy? Was that you!"

"I don't know his name. We never exchanged them. But we went out and danced all night on the school field and we played 20 questions and.."

"So it was a guy! You're gay! I always knew you were a bit weird."

"Yes! I am!

"Oh look at me.. I'm Justin and I'm danced with a guy all night and I don't know his name. Hahahahaha." Chloe says, mocking me.

"But I did.."

"And I fell in love with a guy who doesn't even know my name. Hahaha!"

"Shut up..."

She grabs Alexa, who had crept out of her room to watch what was going on, and dances with her.

"Hey, Justin. I'm in love with you and I want to dance with you all night.' Chloe says in a low masculine voice

"SHUT UP!"

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Miranda adds in. "Justin! Since you have met this mysterious guy at the ball, which you weren't allowed to go to I might add, You are banned from ever going back to that school, do you hear me! I don't want you meeting up with him again and then running away from me. Now go up to your room and stay there! You are grounded FOREVER! You are not allowed to see or talk to anyone. And you will do everything and anything that I want you to do around the house for me. Now hurry up and get to your room! And take that ridiculous outfit off while you're at it. You look absolutely appalling in it!

I don't even want to say anything back. I go to my room and get dressed into my pyjamas. While getting changed, I can hear Miranda yelling at Mia's cousins.

"Now get the hell out of my house! And tell your cousin that she will never hear from Justin ever again." And she slams the door behind them. I then hear running up the stairs and someone approaching in. Miranda comes barging in, still looking furious.

"Give me your cell phone. I don't want you contacting anyone."

I get the cell phone from my nightstand and hand it over to her. She, then walks straight out the room and slams the door behind her.

I can't believe it. I physically can't believe it. She wants me to be cut off from the entire world! And I will never get to met my dream guy again. I wonder who he was. Is his name really Jacob? I will have to do some researching..

So I lie my head on my pillow and instantly fall asleep. And dreamt about the ball all night.


	6. iPods And The Truth

(Jacob Point of View)

Who was that kid? Why did he have to run off so quickly? Why did I imprint on him? So many question run through my head as I drive home. But I feel like I know him already. I went through his iPod and he has an AWESOME taste in music! I just feel like I know so well just by going through his music.

I arrive home and see that the light is still on. Dad must still be up. I walk inside and immediately, I am welcomed.

"So, how did it go, son?"

"Dad..I think I imprinted on someone?"

"Really! All I wanted you is to meet someone, not imprint! So who is the lucky girl?"

"Dad, It's not exactly-"

"What's that in your hand?"

"It's an iPod. It's-"

"You don't own an iPod. What are you doing with an iPod?"

"DAD! Will you please let me explain!"

"Sorry..continue."

"Thank you..Ok.. Dad.. I didn't imprint on a girl. I imprinted on a guy. And this iPod is his. It feel on the ground when he left."

I finish my sentence and look at him. He looks absolutely stunned and shocked.

"A boy? You imprinted on a boy? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, Dad. I just did. I just happened."

"Well...Where is this guy that you have imprinted on?"

"I don't know. When it hit midnight, he kinda just ran off and left me hanging. I didn't even get his name."

"So how did you get his iPod then?"

"It fell on the ground when he ran away. This is the only connection that I have with him."

"So you don't have a cell phone number or an address?"

"Nope, I have nothing. I don't know how I'm ever going to see him again."

"Well...We better get on the move then. Let's find this guy."

"Thank you so much, dad!"

And I give him one huge hug.

(Justin Point Of View)

"Justin! Get my laundry!"

"Justin! Get me a drink!"

"Justin! Make me lunch!"

This is what I have had to deal with for the past week. It's been a week since the ball. For the past 7 days, I've had to deal with those 3 bitches, pushing and shoving me about, thinking that they own me. I haven't had any contact from anyone! The doorbell has rung a couple of times, but Miranda has sent them away. I'm guessing they were for me. I don't know what to do now. There is physically no way that I can get out of this house. Miranda has installed security cameras in the hallways and above all the doors so I can't sneak out. And she has put bars on all of the windows so I can't go out that way either. You could swear that if you look at our house from the outside that it looks like a prison. And that's what it's been like in here. I have been made to do stuff all day for them and then when they leave me alone, I have to stay in my room and do nothing. I can't even find my iPod so I can't listen to music anymore. Doesn't matter anyway. Miranda took the computer out of my room so I can't get any new music or charge my iPod if I had it. She even pretended to be me on the phone and called my work and told them that I quit. So I don't even have that!

She can't possibly keep me like this for my whole life. I mean.. I'm only 17. I still have my whole life ahead of me and I'm not going to spend it doing this! There must be something I can do to get out of here!

(Jacob Point of View)

"Do you really think that will work, Dad?"

"Yes, Jacob. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will."

"Ok, If you're sure."

Dad has come up with this plan to help me find..._him. _He thinks that I should take over the radio station at school at lunch time and play his top 5 most played songs on his iPod out loud with a little note at the end of it saying to meet me after school. But what if he isn't at school? What if it's one of those days were he has to stay home? Oh well.. I can do nothing but try. I will do it at every lunch time if I have to. I must find him. I will do anything to meet him or even just see him again.

"Ok, Dad. I'm off the school. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, son. I hope you find him."

"Thanks, Dad." And I walk out, get in the car and drive to school.

I arrive at school really early because I want to make sure that I can get the radio station booked for lunch time. I go to the radio station and see that the owner has it booked today. Damn! But you can leave request for him. I write down the 5 songs that I want played and I write down what I want to be said onto a piece of paper and put it at the top of requests box so it can read out loud first.

The day went SOO slow. All I could think about was lunch time. I hope that the DJ gets the songs right. Finally.. Lunch time approachs..

I sit down by one of the speakers just to make sure. I want to be able to hear everything correctly and make sure he gets it right.

"Hey all of you listeners out there. I have a special request from someone who wants to find their own Cinderella. Here you go, man. Here's your songs."

Yes! Thank God that he picked my request first.

"Here's track number one on your list."

And I hear 'Here In Your Arms' by Hellogoodbye play.

#5...

#4. Moment 4 Life - Nicki Minaj

#3. Dirty Talk – Wynter Gordon

#2. S & M - Rihanna

And #1. - Massive Attack - Nicki Minaj

"And that was all the songs that you requested. Now, here is your message 'Meet me where I taught you how to dance after school to get your iPod back.' Good luck, man. I hope you find her."

Perfect. That was absolutely perfect. He has to show up now. There is no way he could of not heard that... I wait in 5th period very anxiously until finally the bell rings. I rush over to the running track to see if he was there waiting, but I can't see him there yet. Everyone that I walk by is talking about the message from lunch time.

"Who could it be?"

"Where are they meeting?"

"What weird taste in songs she must have.."

I don't care. I just want him to show up. How long should I give him? 20 minutes? 20 minutes it is.

20..

15..

10..

5..

1..

Nothing. No one had shown up. But then, I hear walking behind me. I turn around quickly and see that it's only a stranger girl.

"Hi..Um I don't think you know who I am but, my name is Mia."

"Hey, Mia. Whats going on?"

"I saw that you took my friend dancing on the night of the ball. I remember that you came and took him away straight away from when we walked in. But I thought that this would be you because I know that he likes the music that got played at lunch time. And I know that this is where you guys spent the whole night so I just put two and two together.

"Wait. You know who he is! What's his name? Where is he? Was he at school today?"

"His name is Justin."

Justin...such a perfect name for him

"And no, he wasn't at school today. His stepmother has pulled him out of school. You see, he wasn't even supposed to go to the ball. But his stepmother, Miranda, found out and kinda put him on house arrest. I have been trying to contact him, txting, emailing, everything. But I got no reply. So I went over to his house to see if he was ok but I just got the door slammed in my face a couple of times by Miranda. So I don't know what else to do. He hasn't shown up to school, He hasn't gone to work because I went there the night he was supposed to be working and he wasn't there. So I don't know what Miranda has done with him. But I have noticed that she has put bars on all of the windows so I guess that has something to do with it. Can you please help me get to him? I'm so worried about him and I know that he will be dying to see you . Only God knows what she has got him doing. Please help me!"

"Just tell me where he lives and I will talk the rest from there."

"Ok, follow me and I will drive you there. Oh, and what's your name by the way?"

"It's Jacob."

"Cool. Ok, now here is my car. Get in and I will take you there."

"Thank you."

We drive in complete utter silence. Luckily, the drive was only a couple of minutes. I see the house and she was right. There are bars on every window..Something is not right here..

"Ok, now beware. Miranda and her two girls will be home so you will have to deal with them first before you get to him. And trust me, They will put up a fight."

"Ok. Thank you so much, Mia." And I walk up the driveway and knock on the front door.

Hey guys! :P Hope you liked this chapter! This is gonna be the second to last chapter : ( So sad to let Justin and Jacob go : ( But on to happier things. For your information btw. Justin's top 5 played songs are actually my top 5 played songs. Now you know what kind of music I like to listen to :D Anyways, I hope you guys have an awesome day wherever you are and.. I LOVE YOU! :P


	7. The Final Showdown

_Hey guys :D So this is going to be the last chapter :( I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story. I know that I have had an awesome time writing this :D So enjoy the final chapter and again, I hope that everyone liked the story :P_

(Justin Point Of View)

I was just preparing dinner when I hear someone knocking at the door. I see Chloe peeking out the window to see who it is. When she looks out, she immediately gasps and runs off. The person rings the doorbell again but I know I shouldn't answer it. I would get into so much trouble if I did. But it might be for me..

Before I can make my mind up, Miranda comes rushing up to me, takes me by the wrist and pulls me up the stairs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME GO!" I scream at her while trying to shake her off.

"SHUT UP!"

She gets me at the tops of the stairs and throws me into my room.

"NOW YOU STAY IN THERE AND KEEP QUIET!" And she walks out and locks the door behind her.

I run up to the door and start banging on it rapidly.

"Let me out of here! Please, please! MIRANDA!"

But it doesn't work. I can hear shouting going on downstairs but I can't make out who it is and what they are saying. The shouting goes on for a couple of minutes and then finally...it goes all silent for a while. Then...I hear a huge BOOM downstairs and some strange animal noises. They must of gotten the dog worked up.. Then finally, I hear someone running up the stairs.

(Jacob Point Of View)

*knock,knock."

I wait around for a couple of minutes and no one answers the door so I knock again. Still no answer. I know someone is home because I can hear someone running about inside. Finally, Someone answers the door. It opens and I see that it's Chloe from school.

"Hey, Chloe. I was beginning to think that no one was home. Is Justin home? I must talk to him."

"I'm sorry. I think you've got the wrong house. I don't know anyone called Justin. "

She was lying through her teeth. I could tell.

"Stop lying, Chloe. I know that he lives here."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Now, if you will excuse me." And she tries to close the door on me. But I put my hand hard on the door to make her stop it from closing.

"MOTHER! COME HERE QUICK!" She screams while still trying to close the door on me. But I keep my strength up. I must get into this house and I will do anything to get in.

While trying to keep the door open, I see another women approach us.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?"

"This guy is convinced that a guy named Justin lives here and he is trying to get in here."

"I don't know why you chose this house to torment but there is seriously no one called Justin here."

"Yes there is, I know there is. You see the girl in the car over there? That's Mia. I take it you know who that is."

Now they both look pissed off.

"Mia...I knew she had something to with this... Go away, Jacob! I know all about your little night with Justin. He doesn't want to see anyone. He just wants to be left alone."

"Bullshit." And I give it all of my might and successfully push through them.

"WHERE IS HE!" I scream to them.

"I'm not telling. Chloe, Don't tell him."

"Ok. You will never find him. We have hidden him away so people like you can't find him."

"What the hell have you done with him? If you have hurt him, so help me or I'll-"

"There is no use trying, Jacob. He is locked away so he can't even come out if you do find him."

"Don't underestimate me. You have no idea what I am capable off..."

"Ooooo..So scared..."

Bloody bitches..Now where would you lock someone up? The basement!"

"Where is your basement!"

I know they wouldn't answer but it was worth a try.

"In the kitchen. Follow the stairs down and you will find them there."

Something's not right. Why did they give up so easily?

I find the kitchen and see the stairs. I walk down them and go into the basement and see that it's pitch black. I find the light switch, turn the lights on and see there is no one to be found.

"Justin, Are you in here?"

"Yes, I'm over here." I hear from behind me.

I turn around quickly and see that the stepmother is there with her hand on the doorknob. Immediately she pulls is, closes the door and locks it behind her.

"Good luck finding Justin now! There is no way you can get out now!" And she walks up the stairs, cackling to herself.

Bitch! I have had enough of this! I change into my wolf form and crash through the basement door. She looks totally shocked. I growl at her and immediately, she screams and, after a few seconds, decides to faint. I'm guessing she has never seen a wolf before. .. I change back into human form and run into Chloe and her sister.

"What happened to mother! What did you do!" Alexa screams to me.

"I changed into a wolf and scared her.."

"...you're fucking crazy..."

They go over to her and see if she is ok.

Where else would they hide him? Where else could he possibly locked up? The attic! It has to be the attic! I find the stairs that go up and run up them. There is one door at the top of them so I'm guessing that's the attic. I go over, try to see if it is open but ,of course, it's locked.

"Hello! Is there anyone in there!"

"Yes! I'm in here! Who are you!"

"Back away from the door!"

"Ok! Backed up!"

And I crash through the door.

"It's me. Jacob. I just thought you would like your iPod back."

He doesn't say anything to me. He just come running up to me, literally jumps on me and gives me a huge hug.

"How did you find me! I thought I would never see you again."

"Just thank your lovely friend, Mia. Now come here ,you gorgeous little thing." And I give him the kiss that he should of gotten on the night of the ball.

Epilogue.

(Justin Point Of View)

He found me. I can't believe that he found me. I seriously thought that I was never going to be let out of that house... So 6 months later, everything has been better than ever. Jacob actually went to the police about Miranda. She gave me a bruise from when she threw me in my room so that got her done for child abuse. Plus she is having psychiatric help because she saw Jacob turn into a wolf. Don't worry. I know all about Jacob being a werewolf. And I am perfectly fine with it. Have to admit, It was a bit of a shock when he showed me but who wouldn't be? Alexa and Chloe got put into a foster home because they don't have Miranda anymore. Thank God. All three of them deserved what they got. As for me and my education, I got lucky. One of Jacob's uncles is actually an English tutor at the University of California so he gave me a scholarship! Better yet, Jacob and I have gotten a room together at the University so we are spending all of our time together now! He is studying engineering by the way. And... on top of that. Jacob asked me to marry him! 3 months ago, straight after we moved into our room. He asked me when we took a visit to the Hollywood sign. It feels so amazing! We have decided to have the ceremony back home because he wants his family to be there. I don't mind that I won't have any family there. Jacob is my new family. And I love him SOOO much! As for Mia, She is attending the university as well. She is studying fashion because that is what she has always been interested in. So that pretty much sums it up. Everything is going perfectly and I wouldn't want it any other way! So, not wanting so sounds cheesy but, we both lived happily ever after :D

_That's it! I have officially finished a story! I hope everyone liked it! :D It's so sad to let Justin go but..I need to move on to my other stories : ) Over the past couple of days, I have watched a couple of movies and has come up with some terrific ideas for a new story so I'm gonna get to work on that ASAP! Lastly..I just wanted to say that my heart goes out to everyone that was involved in the tragic quake/tsunami in Japan. I can't imagine what it would feel like to be in that situation. Now, over here in New Zealand, we have actually gotten a tsunami and quake warning so it's pretty scary to be living here at the moment. I'm praying for everyone else who has gotten some kind of warning. I know that it's scary but we just have to be prepared in case something does happen. _

_So again, Thank you so much for everyone who has read this story! Thank you for the reviews and thank you to everyone who has added this to their favourite stories. I hope everyone has a fantastic day and God bless. : )_


End file.
